


Imagine - Captain Pike Gives You Butterflies

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Or rather, his dimples do…





	Imagine - Captain Pike Gives You Butterflies

“Captain, those specs you asked for,” you state, handing the data pad to Captain Pike at his ready room desk.

“Thank you, [Y/N],” he replies, accepting it from you, his fingers lingering on yours for an extra moment as he takes it.

A spark shoots through you, reminding you of the passionate exchange you had in his quarters the night before. You swallow the lump forming in your throat. Why are you still so nervous around him?

His eyes scan the data pad, his index finger coming to his jawline as he reads your report. His eyes keep glancing up at you, playfully catching your gaze. He knows what he does to you; he’s tormenting you.

You feel your face start to flush, and you shuffle your feet nervously in front of him.

He smiles at you, his playful smirk intensifying the butterflies in your stomach.

“Chr… CAPTAIN… You’re torturing me…,” you mumble to him, biting your lip to stifle the grin he’s bringing you to.

His eyes remain playful, but his deep voice is steady and calm as ever. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He continues to read, his index finger and thumb resting on his chiseled jaw as he does so. His gaze comes to yours again and his deep blue eyes burn intensely, hungrily into yours. He knows the power only he has over you, and he loves it.

“Stop it,” you whisper to him, trying not to lose your composure.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Christopher replies flirtatiously, handing the data pad back to you.

“And it’s not what I’ll be saying to you later,” you say teasingly, the tone in your voice as seductive as he remembers it from the previous evening together. “Shall I proceed with the upgrades, Captain?” you ask in your regular tone, your expression stoic, getting back at him.

He smiles curiously at you, processing your words. After a moment, he nods. “Yes, proceed. And I’ll see you later.” He flashes you another dimpled grin and you resist the urge to pounce on him.

Instead, you nod, turning to walk out of his ready room, feeling his eyes lustfully tracing your backside as you walk away from him.

So much for him getting any work done for the rest of his shift. All that will be on his mind is you, and imagining what the two of you will be getting up to tonight…


End file.
